In machining process using Computer Numerical Control (“CNC”) machines, a large number of components each having small dimensions may be machined even though generally the CNC machines are large in size. To optimize the productivity of the CNC machines, gang-milling techniques are used, so that several small components are machined out from a large size raw material. Generally each component is mechanically secured before completely parting from raw material.
Referring to a conventional machining process using a CNC machine for manufacturing an array case for an ultrasound probe, a raw material in billet form is cut into smaller pieces to form components having the required component size with just grinding tolerance. The components are grounded all around and then placed in a fixture specially designed to hold particular components in a specific way. The whole fixture with a plurality of components is then placed on a CNC bed. The machining then takes place by taking one reference for the entire set of components. The tolerances on individual components are achieved from the fixture tolerances and the securing accuracy.
Further while machining array cases for ultrasound probes, each component is clamped axially, which may cause stressing of the components. The components have a thickness in the range of 1 mm, and hence the clamping may result in cracking or breaking of the components. As there is a broaching requirement to remove the material inside the component, the bottom of the raw material also needs to be free for the broaching tool to cross over the component. For a broaching operation, the component needs to be held rigidly about 20 mm above a fixed base. It will be difficult to hold the component in air without any bottom support, as the wall thickness of the component will be in the order of 1 mm.
Thus in a manufacturing process using CNC machines, the components undergo various machining processes like pocket milling, periphery milling, Broaching, step milling, parting etc. Different operations may be performed by different tools and the position and alignment of the raw material need to be changed according to the design and operation of the tools. This will result in a time consuming process and will affect the productivity of the CNC machine. Dedicated fixtures are used for holding each of the components and this will be expensive in the event of large production. Further, the tolerance of the components is dependent on the fixture tolerance and operator performance.
Thus there exists a need to provide a mechanism for holding the components while machining the components using CNC machines and also an enhanced machining process to manufacture an array of components.